emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5340/5341 (7th July 2009)
Plot Faye is rocked when Natasha and Mark arrive and insist she leaves the area. Faye confronts Natasha's intimidation tactics and says no amount of money will convince her to leave. Realising Natasha is worried for her marriage Faye reminds her that Mark has a son and they’ll always have a bond. Getting nowhere fast, Natasha wonders how Faye would cope with a life behind bars and Mark regretfully confirms that he would be willing to go to prison to prove she was in on his disappearance. Natasha tells Faye that they’ll set her up for life if she will have nothing to do with them ever again. Faye is still clinging on to the hope that Mark is being manipulated by Natasha and pleads with him to think of Ryan. Natasha seizes the moment and explains that if she accepts money from them then Ryan won’t have to join the army. Faye finally explodes and orders them to get out. On their way out they come face-to-face with Ryan who is confused and disgusted with Mark for bringing his wife to Faye's home. Ryan storms off but when Mark defends his son's anger Natasha slaps him and reminds Mark that she blames him entirely for their problems. Natasha is relieved when Faye takes the money and goes. Meanwhile, Nicola can’t believe it when Lexi admits she can no longer have kids. A distraught Lexi goes on to explain that she can no longer give Carl a perfect life and Nicola realises she hasn’t told him yet. Nicola says that she has to be straight with him so Lexi visits Carl and work and tearfully comes clean. Carl comforts her but when he fails to show a shred of emotion Lexi erupts and blames herself for ruining their lives. Scarlett witnesses the exchange and shares her sister's despair while Carl feels totally inadequate. Carl leaves to talk to Jimmy who can’t help but criticise his brother's lack of compassion. Jimmy advises him to let things calm down and then admit his true feelings to Lexi. Also, Eric’s spirits are lifted when planning permission for his funeral parlour is approved, though Val reminds him they still have to defeat David’s opposition. When he visits the old factory site Lisa asks whether his new venture will result in the closure of Pollard & Pollard and his answer fails to provide her with any comfort. She informs her factory colleagues about the situation and they all fear for their future. Later, David tells Eric that he sees no point in pursuing a business plan which could jeopardise both his health and financial wellbeing. Eric is thoughtful and later announces to the factory staff that he has abandoned the funeral parlour idea. However, he also secretly proceeds to make a call about having his factory business liquidated. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley Guest cast *Simon Waters - Richard Kay Locations *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *Block of flats - Faye & Ryan Lamb's flat, stairway and hallway *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Café Hope - Café *Pollard & Pollard - Office and factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Hotten street Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,040,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes